


Damn Interviews!

by GetMeOut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby, Based on a Dream, Comfort, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Interview, Scat, babying, made this when i was tired, messing, pants messing, pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Alright, thank you boys," The interviewer said smiling, "Pleasure to meet you boys."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Louis smiled, shaking the woman's hand.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"C'mon, lads, let's get Piggy Styles something to eat," Zayn said, the others except Harry laughing. As the others got up (the camera still rolling, mind), Harry started to get up from his seat, slowly and cautiously.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But that's when it all started to come out.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Interviews!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had a night ago. It felt strange at first, but then I loved the idea and wanted to write it down. Of course this involves scat/pooping/shitting/whatever you wanna call it. No likey, no looky.
> 
> Alternate Title: Training Was a Waste of Time

Harry and the boys were in another interview. The third one today! It seemed like it'd never end... And it didn't help that Harry had to go to the bathroom, either. Matter of fact it made the situation worse! The poor boy had a bad tummy ache, and he decided today would be the day he doesn't wear his nappies to interviews, like he normally does. 

Well, we see how that decision turned out, huh?

Louis and Zayn were suspicious about Harry having to go to the bathroom, but they did not intervene, since they couldn't do anything about it. It's not like they could just pause the interview! They had another one after that and the interviewer might put something nasty about them if they left without telling her why. Even if they did tell her, she might still put something bad about Harry (as if Harry isn't talked about enough already). 

Harry squirmed in his chair, holding his stomach slightly. This interview was taking _for-fucking-ever_. Perhaps it was just the fact that Harry had to go, but still! Harry wished he had diapered up before the day started. He also wished that he hadn't eaten so much before the interviews. He was really hungry in the morning- he ate almost as much as Niall! Now all the breakfast food had come back to haunt his poor tummy, making it gurgle and stir. 

He knew he had to get up and poop soon. Or else he would soil himself in front of his friends, the camera and the interviewer. He could tell by the rumbling in his tummy that he had to make a big one, too. That'd be pretty embarrassing to catch on camera!

"Which one of you boys weren't potty trained until you were six?" The interviewer asked. 

"That'd be Harry," Niall said, snickering as the others except Harry did the same.

Harry gave a small nod, "Yeah, it's true. I guess my parents didn't think about toilet training me until I was about to start school, so I started pretty late." His stomach gave a loud growl that sounded like a dying whale. He whined and squirmed a little.

"Are you okay?" The interviewer asked. Harry nodded, giving a weak smile.

"J-just hungry," He said, biting his lip slightly.

"You're _hungry_?" Louis asked.

"You ate like a pig this morning!" Zayn said.

"You were just as bad as Niall!" Liam elbowed Niall, who was sitting next to him.

"Hey, watch it," Niall said, elbowing Liam back.

Harry blushed and squirmed slightly. He'd rather want his friends to think he's a pig than let them think he's a baby who's about to mess his pants. 

The interview carried on for a painful twenty minutes. Harry felt himself prairiedogging a few times during the last few minutes, and he knew he was about to let loose. The nearest bathroom was down the hall. In theory, he should make it! But his bowels might have a different plan...

"Alright, thank you boys," The interviewer said smiling, "Pleasure to meet you boys."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Louis smiled, shaking the woman's hand.

"C'mon, lads, let's get Piggy Styles something to eat," Zayn said, the others except Harry laughing. As the others got up (the camera still rolling, mind), Harry started to get up from his seat, slowly and cautiously.

But that's when it all started to come out.

It came out in tiny chunks at first, as well as terribly painful and wet farts, then it just started pouring out of him. Harry groaned and trembled, stuck in his awkward position in his seat, tears pouring from his eyes. The other boys stared in awe and worry, Louis and Zayn being the most worried out of all of them.

Louis went to Harry, "Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay, just let it out, babe..." He gently rubbed Harry's back, which just made the curly haired boy feel worse. Louis was treating him like a child!

Zayn came over as well, "Here, you might be more comfortable like this..." He gently moved Harry from the chair and had him squat toward the floor. Harry whined and grunted, more of his mess coming out, the seat of his pants expanding more. The room was filled with the awful smell of his feces. The interviewer had her hand over her mouth and her nose. The camera man stared in shock at what he was catching on film.

Harry whined and cried, his mess hurting as it came out into his tight pants, yet it felt so good to release. His pants and underwear were ruined by then, the seat of his pants stained with a nasty brown-ish color. 

When his bowels finally showed mercy and concluded the terrible messing, Harry was a wreck. His face was bright red from embarrassment, crying and pushing his mess out of his body. Tears and snot dribbled down his face, and he sobbed and clung to the two boys trying to comfort him. Niall and Liam had gone out to tell the next interviewer that interview was cancelled, and the boys took Harry to the hotel.

Harry's pants were sagging, his mess stinking and mushing against his poor bottom. Louis and Zayn repeatedly told him that it was okay and it was just an accident and that everyone has them, but Harry bet that no one had ever pulled that stunt before. Shitting your pants during an interview... What kind of celebrity was he? A weak little baby celebrity, that's what kind he was. The boys took Harry inside and helped him clean up, letting him wear his precious nappies for the rest of the weekend.  
\---

"Uh-oh," Liam said, on his computer, watching videos on YouTube. 

"What?" Niall asked, coming over to him. 

"This," Liam pointed to the title of a video someone over twitter had sent him- "Harry Styles Shits His Pants During Interview" said the title. "That's the uh-oh."

"Oh god..." Niall looked worried, "Has Harry seen it?"

"God, I hope not," Liam said, shaking his head. "Poor thing still hasn't gotten over it."

"I don't think he ever will!" Niall said, "I know I'd never let it go if it had happened to me."

"I guess I'm the same," Liam nodded. He decided to check the description of the video. "One Direction singer Harry Styles gets into a messy situation during the end of an interview. How long had he been holding it? I knew these lads were full of shit, but this is ridiculous! Watch as the teen pop sensation Harry Styles soils his reputation- and his pants- in this short clip form an interview," Liam read out loud. Niall shook his head.

"Poor Hazza..." Niall said.

Harry was in his bedroom, sniffling and snuggling with his pillow, his diaper crinkling against his for-now clean bottom. Ever since the interview incident, he had been in full baby mode. He'd stress pee into his soft, snug diapers, he'd suck his thumb and he'd stay in bed all day, either sleeping or crying into his pillow. Since he felt too sad and weak to change himself, either Louis or Zayn changed him. 

The two didn't mind at all- they actually liked it! When Louis would change Harry, he'd try to get him to laugh by tickling his tummy or poking him all over. The most he could get out of the boy was a few small giggles, and that was only on a good day. When Zayn changed him, he's crawl into bed with Harry and hug him, telling him that everything will be fine soon and everyone would forget about it and move on. Then he'd plant a kiss on Harry's cheek, and Harry would sniffle and sometimes kiss Zayn back (other times he'd cry into Zayn's chest). 

Harry almost never spoke, either. The only things he'd say were normal things like "hi" or "bye", but he'd also say things that would indicate to Louis and Zayn that he wanted something- "nappy" meant he needed changed. "Sleep" meant he wanted to sleep, obviously. "Hug" meant he wanted to cuddle with someone. "Food" meant he wanted something to eat (in which Louis or Zayn would feed him). "Bath" meant he wanted to take a bath. Only occasionally would Harry say "Play", which he wanted someone to play with him. What they played would be childish games that Harry still loved, like Peek-a-Boo and Tickle Fight.

Luckily, Harry started getting better, but he also became more and more childish. He'd babble if he was bored, he'd cry if he was hungry or wet for too long, and he'd almost always wanted to snuggle. Eventually it got to the point where he was fully mentally regressed to that of an infant who loved to play, cuddle and babble.

Not that the boys had a problem with that.


End file.
